Bluenettes and Cigarettes
by KandiKitty
Summary: Nazz and Marie have gotten into a routine together. Sitting in the dark, the park was their escape. Lighting cigarette after cigarette, and talking like old friends. But Marie doesn't want to be just friends anymore, will she tell Nazz how she feels? Or leave without ever knowing what could have been. Marie x Nazz (Revised)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello kittens, I don't know when I started shipping this pairing but I do. Marie has always been my favorite Kanker and Nazz is my favorite Cul-de-sac kid. Here is part one of a two part story. (Rewritten a bit after I realized all my mistakes)**

**I Do Not Own Ed, Edd &amp; Eddy**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Nazz sat up in her room staring out her window, the stars were beautiful and they always seemed to calm her down. The blonde looked around her room, slipping on her jacket and grabbing her shoes she walked silently through her house and out the front door. Sitting on the steps she put on her shoes before making her way to the park. There was a slight wind chill, but other then that it was a beautiful night.

From the fence line of the park she could clearly see someone sitting on a swing smoking a cigarette. Taking the swing next to the bluenette, Nazz joined her.

"You come here every night." Marie stated pulling her pack out and offering one to her companion.

Nazz gratefully took it, setting it between her lips Marie lit it for her. "So do you Marie."

The girl shrugged. "It's better then being home with Lee and May." Silence filled the air again, both just enjoying their cigarette.

Retrieving two more for them, Nazz looked questionably at the other girl "You aren't drinking tonight?" Along with their nightly cigarettes Marie would also bring a blue flask that had once been her fathers.

"We have school tomorrow" Marie answered with a shrug

"Bullshit, thats never stopped you before dude." It's not that Nazz wanted a drink, it was the opposite actually.

"You hate alcohol." Marie said while standing and offering Nazz her hand.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She never received an answer though. The older girl walked her home and waited for the door to close before heading to her own home.

**Lunch, The Next Day**

Marie ate in the art room. No one ever bothered her here since the teacher, Ms. Lo, seemed to freak out most students. Sitting in the back of the room with her back to the door Marie poured over a decent size sketch book. She was currently drawing a silhouette of a couple walking with there hands linked. The back ground was a giant moon framing them. This sketch book was filled with a scene for every night she and Nazz hung out together. Marie was drawing on the second to last page in the book. There were soft foot steps echoing through the empty room.

Without even turning Marie greeted the new guest "I've never seen you in this part of the school, Miss cheerleader." Turning on her stool to face the blonde Marie held her signature smirk on her lips.

"I don't have any art classes dude." Was all Nazz said sitting on a table across from where Marie was.

"Then why are you here?" If it was anyone else, Marie would have sounded like she was being a bitch but Nazz knew better.

"You are graduating tomorrow." the younger girl stated.

"And you'll be a senior." The words were laced with sarcasm and an eye roll was added to complement it.

"No, dude Im graduating with you." Nazz stated folding her arms cross her chest

"And what does this have to do with me?" Marie had turned around adding more shading to the picture.

Nazz was silent, she wasn't exactly sure why she came to tell Marie

"Why did you work so hard to graduate with me?" Marie questioned again.

Nazz still didn't get what the other girl was trying to help her understand.

"You really are a ditzy cheerleader." Marie shut her sketch book and tossed it over to Nazz. She grabbed her back pack just as the bell rang. "Get to your last hour, or you'll be late." Were Marie's parting words as she left room.

Nazz was having an emotional hurricane run its corse through her head. She was angry, confused, upset, hurt… but of all the things she felt empty was the most out on her last hour she opted for going home instead. Taking the sketch book she sat up on the kitchen counter with a glass of chocolate milk and a box of cookies, Nazz looked intensely at it. The cover had been wrapped in duct tape and scribbled on with black sharpie. 'Why did she give me this?' the blonde couldn't help but wonder.

Jumping off the counter she picked the book up. 'Is this an invasion of her privacy?' she wondered then dismissed the thought. Since Marie had thrown it at her, there was probably something in it she wanted Nazz to see. The first page was Nazz, she held a cigarette in her mouth with a hand lighting it for her. It was the first night she spent with Marie and her first cigarette. Flipping through the rest of the book she realized every picture was of her or her and Marie. Memories flooded through her head. The cheerleader was feeling ill, the room bagan to spin and her stomach…'fuck…' running to the bathroom Nazz threw up.

The book hit the floor and out fell a blue envelope addressed to Nazz.

**That Night**

Back in the trailer park, Marie was packing up clothes and the few art supplies she had.

"I can't believe you are leaving us like this." Lee growled from their door.

"Shut up Lee. I told you, you and May can come with me." Closing the bag she turned to look at the eldest Kanker sister

"Fuck you Marie! We can't leave Mom alone."

The middle sister was now angry instead of annoyed. "Leave her alone?! She has barely been here for us and I'm sick of it! I can afford an apartment and I'm doing it. You and May can stay and take care of her, but I'm not! After graduation tomorrow I'm gone!" Lee was ready to fight but the youngest sister stood in the middle of them.

"May get outta the way!" Lee yelled but May didn't listen.

"Do something with yourself okay? We are too far gone…" May said with her eyes cast down, she grabbed Lee by her wrist and pulled her out of the room. Marie was at a loss for words, shaking her head she walked out of the trailer, having all of her stuff packed relaxed her.

The walk to the park was nice, she enjoyed her time alone. Walking on autopilot she lit up a cigarette '_I wonder if Nazz will be here…Well if not, she won't ever have to see me again. This is my last night in this god forsaken town_.' She clenched her fist, her anger starting to get the best of her. Looking around she realized she was in the park. Reaching the nearest tree she punched at the trunk until her knuckles were bleeding. "Way to go Marie. Bust up your hands right before you get your diploma." Going into her pocket, she winced at the pain that spread through her fingers. "Fucking shit!" She yelled before slumping down against the tree.

Feet approached her "Usually you're happy at night." The voice spoke.

"Usually you are here later." Marie retorted. Sitting next to her, Nazz looked down at her hands "I haven't seen your hands that bad since we first started hanging out." She nodded to the bloody masses.

Marie rolled her eyes "That's what we are calling it now? I thought this was you intruding on my personal time and getting cigarettes for it." Nazz knew she had really hurt Marie-without even knowing it. So the blonde didn't try and fight back, she just leaned over her favorite Kanker to get the pack of cigarettes.

The two girls sat in silence like usual, like nothing was wrong- like the awkward air laced with un answered questions didn't consume them. "So that's your way of saying everything? In a letter? Is that the all I'm worth...?" Nazz's voice was low.

"No point in saying it in person, you don't care. No one needs me here anyway." Marie spoke with a strong voice but the after taste was filled with hurt.

"You know that isn't true! Your sisters, Your mom, me! We all need you! You can't just get up and leave without thinking of how your actions effect other people!" Nazz's eyes grew wide at the realization she added herself on the list, the letter had made her realize what she was feeling but now it felt real.

"Ah looks like someone finally came to terms." Marie stood up without using her hands. "Nazz I like you, a lot, but you don't seem to notice. If you don't like me just say so, stop…leading me on. Maybe I'm just reading the signals wrong but you coming here every night, letting me hold your hand, walk you home...Kiss you. All of that stuff, to a normal person, would point to you liking me." Nazz had seen Marie angry but it had never been directed at her.

"Oh wait! I think I figured it out. It was all in pity wasn't it? Ha! I can't believe I talked myself into thinking you liked me and that I actually had a chance! Like a cheerleader could ever fall for trailer trash, Right?" Marie was laughing now like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Getting over the initial shock of Marie's yelling Nazz stood up "Wait…No Marie that-" The bluenette kept talking like Nazz didn't move.

At this point Marie wasn't even talking to Nazz. "I thought maybe we could even moved together, of coarse I knew that was a long shot but I can have dreams too can't I? Shit, show one little weak spot and all hell breaks lose!" Now she was pacing throwing her arms around as she spoke.

"Why even bother walking across stage tomorrow? If I'm not there they will just send it to me. I can go grab my stuff and head to My new place. Well it's gonna be weird after buying all that shit for you." Marie was still talking loudly but not yelling anymore, now she was staring toward her home. The realization hit her- She could leave Now. No one could stop her. "I can leave…" She starting walking, knowing her bike had a full tank.

"Marie, Marie!?" Nazz grabbed Marie's wrist "Stop!" Blinking a couple times the older girl was brought back to reality.

"Nazz, what are you doing? You've made it clear, you and I aren't a thing and my feelings are one sided. I won't push them on you."

Nazz opened her mouth as to say something but nothing came out. "Have a good graduation, Nazz. I promise, I won't be a bother any more." Realizing Nazz still had her cigarettes she pushed her favorite lighter out of her pocket. "Take care." She reached out and grabbed Nazz's hand she slipped the lighter into it. Marie gave a sad smile moving away and racing home. Thoughts of her new place kept her pace steady.


	2. Chapter 2

**For my kittens who enjoyed this, here is the second addition to Bluenettes and Cigarettes.**

**I Do Not Own Ed, Edd, And Eddy**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

The summer was long gone now, all of her friends were back in school for their final year and the blonde didn't know what to do with herself. Though she had graduated a year ahead of time she didn't plan on going to college just yet. She wanted to save up some money before that, and besides that she had no idea what she wanted to major in. Nazz paced her living room, without Marie there to fuel her habit she was on edge all the time. She craved cigarettes more and more every day or maybe it was the bluenette she missed?

No one had heard from Marie since she left almost four months ago. Not that anyone cared she left, she and the other two Kankers were really the only ones who noticed her absence. "Where the hell did you go!?" Nazz was pulling at her hair, the bluenette had gotten farther under her skin then she would like to admit. The sketch book she had thrown at the blond was the only proof she had ever even existed. The drawings were scattered across her room, she was looking for any hint of where Marie's apartment could be. Trying to calm her mind Nazz went to the mall, she hoped the mindless buzz of conversations would push the thoughts of Marie away.

Marie on the other hand, was doing wonderful. She had never been so happy. Her apartment was only a one bedroom but she decked it out in posters of her favorite bands, the living room was covered in art supplies and though she didn't have much furniture she did manage to get her hands on a comfortable couch and a nice bed. On the armrest of the couch sat a full pack of cigarettes, Marie just could bring herself to smoke anymore. She hummed a soft melody as she made herself a box of hamburger helper. She had almost all but forgotten her life in the cul-de-sac. Even her nights with Nazz seemed more like a dream then reality. It was as if she handed over her rights to think about that girl when she handed over her sketch book.

As she was dividing the make shift lunch into two bowls, the front door swung open.

"Rolf has returned!" Flopping down on the couch he put his hands behind his head with a cheesy smile.

"Haven't those english as a second language classes helped at all?" Marie rolled her eyes grabbing both bowls and handing one to her temporary roommate.

"But of coarse! Though some habits do die hard." Though Rolf had been in the same grade as the other cul-de-sac kids, he had dropped out and opted for his GED instead. Now he was taking a bunch of different classes at the community college trying to find a major that would keep his interest. For why he was staying with Marie, she wasn't even sure, all she knew is that they had hit it off at the campus coffee shop and became close friends.

"We should go to the mall, M." Rolf spoke threw forkfuls of noodles looking over to the fellow bluenette.

"Why would I want to go there? I'm there _every _day." Marie had taken a job at Barns &amp; Noble, which was a two story shop in the towns only mall.

"I need to get some new clothes. I have a date tomorrow."

Seeing as how Rolf had engulfed the bowl of food, Marie half expected him to lick the bowl clean. "Someone you met in class?"

He nodded taking both their bowls to the kitchen "Help me pick out stuff?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"What makes you think I know what to wear on a date?"

He rolled his eyes "You are a _girl!"_

Marie looked herself up and down "I am of the XX gene class yes, but I don't know a thing about fashion." Taking in her own appearance that consitted of her black bro tank and green baggy pants.

"Just help me." he pleaded.

It had taken Rolf ten more minutes of convincing and promising to buy her dinner to get the girl to go. Rolf drove the pair in his car, knowing that Marie wouldn't let him drive her motorcycle. Once at the mall it took Rolf and Marie half an hour to decide it was better to go with black slacks and a white button down shirt, then anything to flashy or out standing.

"Are we done yet Rolf? We've been here for ages!" She turned her head to the ceiling putting her hands behind her head.

"I believe so. I have shoes so...yeah we're good! 'Ey hold this I'm going to the washroom." Rolf thrusted the shopping bags into Marie's hand, running of into the depths of the food court. That is when she spotted the blond she had almost forgotten. Nazz was sipping a cup of coffee at a table by herself.

"Hell..." Marie couldn't stop herself, her body moved on its own accord, taking the seat across from Nazz. "Um...Hey, I know I said I wouldn't be a bother but you look pretty lonely all by yourself..." The bluenette couldn't bring herself to look into the blonds eyes, instead she spoke to the table.

"Marie!? Where the hell have you been?! I've been trying to find you for months!" Snapping her eyes up, at the tone of the younger girl's voice.

"You've been...looking for me? Why?" Marie was beyond confused. Why would Nazz be looking for her of all people?

"Dude! Are you serious? You never let me talk the night you left...I wanted to say so much but you left in such a hurry that I wasn't able to." Marie was at a lose for words, had Nazz really had something to say? And Marie missed it because she was being stubborn and ignorant. Marie's forehead met with the table in front of her causing a rather loud thud.

"Ugh! god I'm stupid!" Marie mumbled into the table.

"You aren't stupid, hun, you just don't listen well..." There was an audible sigh coming for Nazz's side of the table.

Marie lifted her head just enough to look up at the blond "To make it up to you, Do you think that maybe you'd want to go to get lunch tomorrow? Like a date?"

There was a light giggle before Nazz answered "I would love to Marie."


End file.
